


Let's Get Invisible

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [134]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Birth, Family, Family Fluff, Guns, Hardships, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Modern Setting, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Harrington, Violence, labor, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s old fling isn’t too happy with his current life.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 22





	Let's Get Invisible

Steve and Billy were watching the street through the small gap of the curtains in their bay window.

"Who is that?" Billy asked from where he was standing behind his husband.

Steve shrugs. "I don't know, but that car's been circling around the neighborhood for the two hours." He had my suspicions as to who it was and hoped to god he was wrong.

"It's probably no one babe. Come on let's go lay back down before I have to leave for work." Steve closed the curtains as Billy pulled him back to their bed. 

Steve laid back down and Billy laid beside him.

"Babe, she's kicking again." Steve smiles and places both of his hands on his bump, feeling her tiny feet kick against his skin. 

"That’s because she just doesn't want her daddy to leave her." Billy says, lifting up Steve’s shirt to reveal his rounded belly. "Her momma doesn't want him to leave either." Steve adds as Billy pressed his lips against his bump. 

"I wish I could stay. But we need money somehow." He sighed loudly, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair. "I better get going before I'm late." He helped his husband off the bed and they walked downstairs into their living room. Steve watched him gather his keys, jacket, and shoes. "I'll see you later baby." He says and gives his husband a kiss.

"Try not to be home too late."

"I won’t. Bye baby love you." He kissed Steve once more and left. 

When he went outside, Steve caught a glimpse of the car and it was still there but this time it was parked in front of the house across the street.

He waved to Billy watching his Camaro leave their driveway. He shut the door and locked it. This was the first time he has ever felt so unsafe in his own house.

As the morning went on, Steve made himself some food before going to sit on the couch.

He got his plate and began to walk towards the living room when he heard a knock at the door. He went to go answer and was taken away by who was standing on the other side of the screen. "Greg." He swallowed hard feeling his heart beating against his ribcage.

"Hi Steve. Long time no see." He grinned widely.

"What do you want? We broke up, remember?" Steve crosses his arms over his chest, not entertained by the fact that his ex was standing on his doorstep.

"I know. You left me, remem-What's that?" He pointed to Steve’s bump. 

Steve tried his best to cover it, but that was impossible since it was so big. "I-It's nothing." He stuttered, scared shitless. 

Greg then swung open the screen and yanked his arms away so hard, probably pulling it out of its socket. "Steve! Are you pregnant?!" 

At this point Steve was fearing for his life. He couldn't stop thinking about that night, the night he left him. He was in an abusive relationship with him and hated every second of it.

Steve didn't answer his ex as tears flooded his eyes. "You left me to get pregnant?! I thought you loved me Steve!" Greg wrapped his hand tightly around Steve’s neck and pushed him inside, cutting off his airway.

"I-I never loved you!" Steve managed to get out. He squeezed tighter then threw him on the ground. Steve protected his bump the best he could, laying on the floor hoping she was okay.

"I always loved you Steve, maybe you never saw that!" He spat in Steve’s face, pulling him by his shirt closer to his face. 

Steve thought the worst was about to happen but he heard a familiar voice that was like an angel.

"Hey Steve you wouldn't believe it but I forgot my pap-What the fuck! What the fuck are you doing?! Get away from him!?" Billy kicked Greg off his husband and hovered over him.

"This isn't over Steve! I'll be back for you and that parasite!" He wiped his bloody lip and ran outside before they could even do anything.

"Stevie, oh my god! Are you okay?" Billy pulled Steve into his lap as he cried into his husband’s chest. "Shh, I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay?" He nodded as Billy helped him up. His past was haunting him and endangering their baby.

**\---**

Steve’s been home now for the past two weeks recovering from that day. Billy took lots of time off work to be with him. He told his husband he was fine being home because Nancy, Joyce, and Max were checking in constantly but Billy said he felt better being there with him since Steve was “in hiding.”

They notified the police when the incident happened and Hopper had been one to take the lead on the crime. He told them not to leave the house alone and that they would need escorts to go anywhere just in case Greg was out there, waiting since he had a warrant out for his arrest. 

With all this crazy nonsense going on, Steve decided to give birth at home for the sake of him and his baby. His doctor has given him the rundown of what to expect and stuff. She was going to be present for the birth because just like everyone she cares about Steve and the baby's safety.

And now, he’s been in labor for about four hours, trying to keep his mind off of Greg. He knows he’s safe with all these people inside the house but it wasn’t as intimate or special as he thought. He had originally planned a hospital birth with just his husband but their house was packed with their doctor, friends, and the police were outside on look out.

Steve was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless, wearing his pj pants, holding himself up on his elbows. She was moving around a lot inside his baby and it was beginning to hurt.

"Hi baby. How're you doing?" Billy asked, walking into the room. 

"Okay.” Steve sighed. “She's moving a lot. Come feel." He reached for Billy’s hand and placed it on his belly. 

"Wow, I think she's just getting excited." He smiled. 

"Yeah. I think we're all getting excited for her." Steve added, smiling a bit. "I just want her here."

"I know baby, she'll be here soon. Try to get some rest for now. We're all here so whenever she's ready we'll be right by your side." Billy stroked Steve’s head and kissed his forehead. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He whispers and Steve smiles, craning his neck forward earning another kiss from his husband.

**\---**

Whoever said this was easy, Steve was going to kill them. Labor and childbirth was not easy at all. He’s been in and out of the tub, moaning, groaning, just uncomfortable in every position. His stress level was through the roof and now he was getting ready to push.

He was laying on his bed with Billy propped up behind him and Doctor Sawyer in front of him. Nancy, Joyce, Max, and Hopper were all downstairs anxiously waiting for something to happen.

Steve gripped onto Billy for dear life, waiting for her to tell him to push.

"Alright Steve, you got this. Just bear down and push as hard as you can. Everything's okay." Her words were peaceful and her voice was so gentle and calming.

Steve nodded feeling a contraction and pushed, squeezing his muscles tightly.

"Perfect, her head is coming. Push again." He inhaled deeply and pushed down. "Good. She's crowning Steve!"

"It's burning!" He scrunched his face together and blew out his hot breath.

"I know just push through it." He held onto Billy tighter and pushed hard. "Okay here comes her head! It's almost out Steve!" He screamed and felt her head bulge out of his entrance.

"Doing great baby. Keep pushing. You're almost there." Billy whispered, kissing the top of his head repeatedly.

"Argh! Holy shit! Get her out!" Steve yelled, pushing down harder.

"Her head's out Steve. You're doing great. Now for her shoulders I want you to breathe slowly and give little grunts, okay?"

"Okay." He whispered trying to catch his breath.

He began to grunt giving smaller pushes to get her out. "Blow Steve, that’s it. Nice deep breaths. Slowly get her out." She encouraged him.

His body tensed as the pain intensified. Billy wrapped his arms around him and was holding him up in a way as he tried to birth their daughter.

One by one her shoulders slowly came out and it hurt like you wouldn't believe.

"Okay now Steve, you have to push her the rest of the way out. So take a deep breath and push down really, really hard." He nodded getting ready. "Push!" He scrunched his body and pushed feeling her release from his body. "She's out Steve!" 

He opened his burning eyes and saw his baby girl being placed atop his chest. "Oh my god. Hi baby girl. Hi love." He was in utter shock and felt shaky but it was okay because his baby girl was finally here after all that stress. "Billy, look at her. She's absolutely perfect." He cried as her chubby cheek rested against his chest. "Hello beautiful. Welcome to the world sweetheart." She was perfect. Steve could sit and stare at her all day knowing that he and Billy created this life.

As Steve held her close while he and Billy were staring at her, there was chatter coming from downstairs and then a loud bang causing the baby to cry louder.

"Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here pumpkin." He then looked up at Billy, panicked.

“I’ll go see what’s wrong.” Billy gave his husband a kiss then ran out of the room. 

Doctor Sawyer stayed with him to check the baby.

"I'm sure everything's fine Steve. Just calm down. You're both okay." She assured him. But Steve wasn't okay. His husband was down there doing god knows what and he was up there feeling useless.

**\---**

After hours and hours of waiting, Billy finally returned home.

Greg broke in and shot Hopper in the shoulder so Joyce went with him to the hospital while Max and Nancy went in for questioning.

Greg was arrested and Steve was so relieved. He was now safe knowing exactly where his ex was and that he couldn't leave.

Steve was holding his daughter while sitting up in his bed. She was asleep, swaddled in a blanket.

"Hey. How is she?" Billy whispered walking over to them, looking exhausted.

"She's fine. She's sleeping." Steve whispered back as he waited to hold her. 

Steve handed her over to his husband and watched Billy’s heart melt and eyes glisten with tears, while staring down at their beautiful babe. "Aww, Hi sweetheart. My little angel baby." He whispered to her taking in all her features. 

"Is everything okay now?" Steve asks, curling into his husband’s side.

"Yes Steve. He's getting locked up. We're safe now." Billy confirmed.

"Thank god." He sighed in relief.

"Yep so now we get to spend every second worry free, raising our girl."

"I know. She's going to be treated like the absolute princess she is." Steve said, seeing a small smile form on her lips. "Aww she heard me. Well my little girl just so you know, daddy and I love you so much." He happily whispered, kissing her little button nose.


End file.
